


Voltron LD: Battle of the Bands

by Fandom_Freakshow



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Band Fic, Battle of the Bands, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Music, Musicians, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Freakshow/pseuds/Fandom_Freakshow
Summary: Jammin out in Pidge's garage





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short! But please leave your thoughts in the comments below! Thanks!

The familiar creak, bump and groan of an opening garage notified Pidge that Allura had arrived.

"Hey, Al." she greeted Allura, not needing to hear her or see her to know she was there. She was busy at work untangling some wires, most connecting to one of the four small speakers placed carefully in the garage.

Her friend came over whenever she wanted to, and Pidge didn't mind too much. She was the one who gave her the passcode to the garage after all.

Allura replied with just a "Hi." and moved toward her, bending over to examine the wires, and the girl's small hands as they pulled the knot apart. "Need help with that?"

"Ugh..nope. I got it." Pidge grunted, rejecting her offer despite clearly needing it.

"Fine. I'll call the guys. You wanna rehearse something for the gig next Thursday?" Allura asked. She pulled her long, silvery hair into a ponytail.

"Yeah, sure. But please close the garage. It's cold." she requested, shivering a little. Pidge was always cold, but Allura had to admit that it was quite chilly this Sunday morning. It was nearly December, and even though this season had been oddly warm, they lived in New York State. 

As Pidge finally managed to pull the thick black wires apart, Allura had called Lance, Shiro and was texting Keith. Keith never responded to calls from Allura, but a text he couldn't ignore. Finally, she called Hunk, just as they heard a tap on the garage door.

Pidge stood up and flipped the switch next to her, which on instant caused the garage to begin to raise. She shivered again as a rush of cold air blew in.

The tall black boots that appeared first meant it was Keith. And despite being texted more recently, he lived down the block from the Holt's. Much unlike Lance and Shiro, and he got there first nearly every time. Lance tended to come late, but he was surprisingly early this time. He entered about the same time as Hunk, followed by Shiro.

"Why don't we rehearse my song?" asked Keith as he hooked his old red guitar up to a speaker. Lance shook his head and responded "No way, too depressing. We should play __Legendary__."

Keith argued "But we played that last time. We should try something else for this gig. Not the same old boring song."

"But we know the crowd loves it. Especially when I get to play my awesome guitar solo!" Lance said, as he strummed his guitar hard, letting out an ear-splitting screech from the speakers. Pidge glared at him and unplugged it.

Keith grumbled "Need I remind you, that your 'awesome guitar solo' is what got us kicked out of that place last time. When you tripped and face-planted into that woman's bo-"

He was interrupted by Lance "Hey! Shut up! I've mastered that part since then. That was my first gig, cut me some slack."

" _Our_ first gig, you mean? Besides, we've had worse performances." Allura added, cutting between the two. "Like the time after that, in the pizzeria downtown..."

"Right..guess I should feel lucky then. At least my pants didn't fall down on stage." Lance laughed. "Was a full crowd of people that night too."

Pidge suddenly went red at the cheeks and froze. She turned and said, annoyed "We got it. Let's just focus on this show, shall we?"

"Let's just practice both songs. The gig is for an hour. We can play both." Shiro suggested, allowing the argument to cease. He was always good at working out these things.

"Fine. But let's do mine first, we already know how to play _Legendary_ well." Keith said, nodding.

Hunk sat down at the drums, Shiro grabbed his bass, Keith and Lance got their guitars ready, and Pidge moved to the keyboard in the corner of the room. Keith straitened the mic. Allura sat this one out, for Keith was the one who sang his song best. The strum of his guitar signalled the song was beginning...


End file.
